


[Podfic] Trinity

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Triad Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: The Robicheaux family has always thrived on scandal. So when the only son of the family winds up with an... unusual triad, it's sort of to be expected.AKA: The soulmate/triad fusion thingy only we wanted.





	[Podfic] Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts), [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062140) by [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Adora%20Addams), [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko). 



> Well, this podfic was an absolute bitch to finish. Omg.
> 
> Anyway, though! Here you go, Kat & Dae!! I hope you enjoy, darlings!! <333
> 
> Thank you again for letting me make this and for sharing it with us all in the first place. :)
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely Parisian angel for helping me with the French in this fic because I absolutely do not speak any French whatsoever. It still isn't perfect. All of the remaining errors are of course my own.
> 
> If I missed any glaring mistakes when editing this fic, just let me know! I think I started to zone out after listening to it so many times. *facepalm*

**Trinity by Adora Addams & Katsuko**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{2:32:10, 348.31 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j361ly00s36qshe/Adora%20Addams%20%26%20Katsuko%20-%20Trinity.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b87znqlzrs220nk/Adora_Addams_%26_Katsuko_-_Trinity.mp3/file)


End file.
